dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame General Turq
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Collects the seeds of flame from the atmosphere in order to summon a flame that is hot enough to melt metal. Inflicts 3375% damage to 1 enemy and decreases DEF by 58% for 8 sec. |activeCD1 = 11.8 sec |activeskill2 = Red Meteor ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Destroys everything with flaming meteors that shower down the enemies. Brings extra pain to frogs. Inflics 1717% damage and enemies mutated into a frog receive 691% damage for 12 sec. |activeCD2 = 15.4 sec |activeskill3 = Witch's Curse ( /Ranged) |aEffect3 = Turq, the owner of the flames, mutates the enemy into a weak creature and puts a curse of death upon it. Removes all buffs of all enemies and inflicts 1462% damage after turning them into a frog for 9.5 sec. Enemies that are turned into frogs have their HP decreased by 50% when an enemy dies while it is mutated, it will explode and inflict 1804% damage to the area. |activeCD3 = 17.7 sec |passive1 = Flame Shield |pEffect1 = The power of flame stays within Turq and burns away anyone who dares to attack her. The enemy receives 20% of the damage that Turq receives. |passive2 = Enhance Mana |pEffect2 = The forbidden knowledge found in the ancient library of the royal palace has expanded her wisdom and her skills has become exceptional. Turq's INT increases by 28% and max HP increases by 10%. |aEffect1_lv2 = Collects the seeds of flame from the atmosphere in order to summon a flame that is hot enough to melt metal. Inflicts 3510% damage to 1 enemy and decreases DEF by 64% for 8 sec. |activeCD1_lv2 = 11.8 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Destroys everything with flaming meteors that shower down the enemies. Brings extra pain to frogs. Inflicts 1768% damage and enemies mutated into a frog receive 719% damage for 12.5 sec. |activeCD2_lv2 = 15.4 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Turq, the owner of the flames, mutates the enemy into a weak creature and puts a curse of death upon it. Removes all buffs of all enemies and inflicts 1521% damage after turning them into a frog for 9.5 sec. Enemies that are turned into frogs have their HP decreased by 52% when an enemy dies while it is mutated, it will explode and inflict 1894% damage to the area. |activeCD3_lv2 = 17.7 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Collects the seeds of flame from the atmosphere in order to summon a flame that is hot enough to melt metal. Inflicts 3645% damage to 1 enemy and decreases DEF by 71% for 8 sec. |activeCD1_lv3 = 11.8 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Destroys everything with flaming meteors that shower down the enemies. Brings extra pain to frogs. Inflics 1854% damage and enemies mutated into a frog receive 747% damage for 13 sec. |activeCD2_lv3 = 15.4 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Turq, the owner of the flames, mutates the enemy into a weak creature and puts a curse of death upon it. Removes all buffs of all enemies and inflicts 1579% damage after turning them into a frog for 9.5 sec. Enemies that are turned into frogs have their HP decreased by 55% when an enemy dies while it is mutated, it will explode and inflict 1984% damage to the area. |activeCD3_lv3 = 17.7 sec |normaleffectex = /Ranged/SG All skill details are added post-patch. Thank you for your patience. |aEffect1_ex = SG |aEffect2_ex = AOE |aEffect3_ex = AOE |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = }} Category:Deity Category:Awakened